Strangers
by AnonymousJJ
Summary: Are you up for a little fun? Something that wouldn't leave my brain!
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've always hated these stupid charity functions but since my mother is on the board for the hospital, she made it mandatory that we all show up. So, here I am, sitting at the table with my brother and sister as we listen to people drone on and on about upgrading this, more staff for that. "Hey bro, did mom say how long we have to stay at this fucking thing for? I've got a smokin' date tonight." Elliott is looking at me like I have the answer to life.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I can tell you this though, I will pay any amount they ask if I never have to show my face here again. This is complete waste of my time." And I could be balls deep in some sweet pussy right about now if I really wanted to be, I think to myself. That's one of the perks of being one of the richest men in the world, I have women basically throwing themselves at my feet and others tripping over them. Sure at times it gets old, but that's why I'm never with the same slut twice. They only want me for two things...my money and my dick. Once they figure out that they aren't getting the first option, they pretty much fuck off not long after I'm done with them. They all think they are more special than the last, but all I see is tits, ass and pussy. I'm fine with that.

As I scan the room for my next conquest, I see the most gorgeous brunette walk up to the bar. My dick instantly starts to stand at attention at the sight of her. Her dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, especially with her mile long legs. Her large breasts filling the top while the rest clings to her hot little body. The front comes just above the knees while it hangs down in the back, showing me just how easy it would be to hike it up around her hips and fuck her senseless.

I excuse myself from the table and make my way over to where the beauty is standing. I order my drink and listen to the softest voice I've ever heard. Some douche is trying to pick her up and I can't help but laugh at his sorry attempt, so I decide to step in. 'Hey baby, sorry I'm late. Some asshole couldn't get his shit together at the office.'

She glances over at me and I'm suddenly pulled in by the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, 'that's okay! I figured the best place to wait for you would be at the bar.' She grabs my hand as she says goodbye to the loser and starts leading us down a hallway and away from the party.

She was still holding my hand when she turned to me and pressed close, lifting her face and slowly pressing her lips to mine. 'Thank you for rescuing me back there. Sometimes they just never get the hint.' I found myself kissing her again, but this time with a purpose. She wanted to thank me and I wanted to fuck her. She held on as I wrapped my arms around her, twisting her own arm in behind her back.

It was a surprisingly arousing pose. She was suddenly vulnerable, bent backwards a little, on the edge of balance, my grip holding her to my body, her neck exposed to my lips and teeth. She sighed, a slightly husky note in her throat as I kissed it.

I brought my head up again to look at her face, and saw the fire in her gaze. In a breathless rush she said, 'I don't do this you know. I never do this. I don't do one night stands, but that's all this is. It's all I want, okay?'

'I will take good care of you baby, don't you worry.' I pulled us into one of the offices and make sure to lock the door before pushing her up against it, causing her to moan as I push my hard cock into her hip. 'What's your name..' She stops me by holding her finger to my lips, 'no names handsome, isn't that part of this? Just two strangers who happen to need the same thing and willing to give it to the other? I may never do this but I do know how to please a man.' I let out a growl as I start lifting her dress in a hurry to touch every part of her delectable body. When my hand final reaches her sweet spot, I notice how drenched her panties are and quickly tear them away from her body.

'Sorry baby, I hope they weren't one of your favorites, but I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you.' The desire in her eyes lets me know that she's ready, so I slowly trace my fingers along her nicely shaved mound, enjoying the little moans she lets out every time I hit a sensitive spot. One of the good things about me being a man whore is that I know my way around a woman's body and basically everything that will please her, I've mastered. I dip one finger in and can't believe how tight she is. If I'm not careful, I will be exploding in my pants before the fun has even begun.

I slowly slip two more fingers inside in hopes of stretching her before she takes my cock. I'm not a small guy, and because of how tight she is, I would rather not rip her in half before I get those lips wrapped around me. The moans coming from her are getting me too excited, 'baby, I need to fuck you. This one is going to be fast but the next one will be better, I promise.' With that, she wraps her legs around me, pulling me in closer as I tease her opening with the tip of my cock. I can't get over how wet she is, making it easier for me to slide in. I feel her dig her 5 inch heels into my ass, urging me in even farther until I can't go anymore. I'm literally balls deep in this goddess and all I want to do is blow my load into her snatch. She pulls her face out of my neck and kisses my lips, but as she pulls away and looks in my eyes, I get lost. We stand there in sync, she meets me thrust for thrust and before I know it, her pussy starts trembling and she's screaming in ecstasy. I follow not far behind, never breaking eye contact and I swear its the most intense orgasm I have ever had. We stand there for a few minutes to collect ourselves before I lead her over to the couch, never losing contact. We fuck a few more times before we break apart and get cleaned up to head back to the party.

'I better get back before my mother starts searching. I had fun.' I had fun?! I can't even form a proper sentence right now!

'I'll see you around. Thanks for that by the way, we both needed it.' And just like that, the best fuck I have ever had walks away. No name, no number. Just the memory engraved in my brain and she will probably star in every single experience I have from now on, but I'm not complaining.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day...

'Mr Grey, I hope you don't mind that my little sister is coming for a visit.'

'Not at all Sawyer. How old is she and how long is she staying for?' I ask my bodyguard.

'Shes actually my stepsister, but she's 24, and she came in last night. Only plans on staying for a couple days, I just don't want to inconvenience you, Sir.'

'Don't worry about it, Luke. We have plenty of room...' I'm cut off by a voice that sounds so familiar and as I turn to leave the office, I come face to face with the little sex kitten from last night. She seems pleased to see me, while I cant get the look of utter shock off my face.

'Hey Ana, your here! I'd like you to meet my boss, Christian Grey. Mr Grey, this is my sister, Anastasia Steele.' She shoots me wink before she looks me up and down. These next few days are going to be the death of me, especially if I can't touch her. Fuck, for someone who doesn't visit the same playground twice,  
she sure makes me want to take her again. And again, and again...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I wasn't expecting such a big response and I was only going to do a one-shot SO since this is kind of a whatever story, I won't be updating as frequently but since you all asked for it, here's a second go ;)

This chapter is from Ana's POV, and it will be slightly longer!

xox Jac

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ana, come on! The guy is a complete waste of skin, why would you want to be with that?" my brother tells me over the phone.

"Look Lukey, I know you've never liked the guy but I really thought he was the one. Everything was great up until the last week. I will be fine once the initial heartache is gone but I'm done crying over boys. And that's exactly what they are..boys."

I hear him sigh, "Okay, here's the deal. The guy I'm working for has a pretty light week coming up and I won't be needed as much. Why not come up for a visit and we can hang out, do anything and go anywhere you want. How does that sound?"

"I would love to Luke! Are you sure he won't mind?" He goes on to tell me that he isn't even this guys main security so he can take time off if he promises to be on call. He gives me directions and I tell him I will text once I leave. After I hang up with him, my friend Julie calls to chat, and just like every other day since I moved, we catch up on the latest gossip. Once I tell her I'm going to visit Luke in Seattle, she tells me about this party she has to work at tonight and says I should join.

"Come on Anastasia, there's going to be tons of amazing and hot guys there. You will most definitely get your mind off Tristan by playing the field."

"Jules, we were together for 6 years, it won't be that simple..."

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit! You can do way better than that and you will! Go buy yourself a new dress, get your hair did and show up to this party looking so damn sexy that every guy there will be drooling at your feet!" She finally gets me to agree to show up so I tell her I have to go back, than send a quick text to my brother.

Hey bro, heading up tonight for some party Jules is working. Will come by tomorrow! Love you xoxo

Thank god it's only a three hour drive, I have time to stop and pick up an outfit before I have to be at this horrid party.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the car Luke called for me pulls up to this beautiful house, I can't help but feel out of place. We aren't lacking in the money department but we most definitely are not this rich. The house is immaculate and I don't even know who owns it. I send Julie a quick text telling her I'm out front and before I know it, she is walking out to meet me.

"I didn't think you would actually show." She says as she grabs my hand and drags me along, "you are going to come with me through the kitchen, than you can go out to the lawn. Just remember to act like you belong and no one will ask questions." With that, she pushes me through the door. I stand there shell shocked at the view before me. Suits upon suits, beautiful women wearing even more beautiful dresses. I definitely do not belong here. I decide to get myself a drink, and as I head to the bar, I see heads turning in my direction. I hear whispers, but I'm used to that because I've heard them my whole life. Just as I'm about to order my drink, I feel someone come up beside me and than the lines start.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause your the only ten I see."

"Are you a light switch? Because you turn me on."

Just as I'm about to answer him, I feel a presence beside me, "Hey baby, sorry I'm late. Some asshole couldn't get his shit together at the office."

I glance over and I find myself staring at the most beautiful man in the world. "Thats okay! I figured the best place to wait for you would be at the bar." I don't know what comes over me but I grab his hand and mumble something along the lines of goodbye to the guy who thinks he's Casanova. Even though I have no clue where to go, I lead us down a hallway so we have some privacy.

I don't know what has come over me as I lean up and give this God a kiss on his soft lips. He cannot be real, no man is ever this perfect! "Thank you for rescuing me back there. Sometimes they just never get the hint." I whispered to him before he grabbed me and gave me a kiss with more passion than the one I gave him. It stirred something deep inside me that I hadn't felt in forever. He made me feel wanted, and for the first time, I wanted a man I wasn't in a relationship with.

When he pulled my arm behind my back, it aroused me more than I already was. And as he nipped and sucked on my neck, I felt the pool between my legs become bigger.

He brings his head up again and I get to look at his gorgeous face, seeing the fire in his eyes. Not knowing how to fully deal with my emotions, I have to tell him this isn't normal for me. "I don't do this you know. I never do this. I don't do one night stands, but that's all this is. It's all I want, okay?"

"I will take good care of you baby, don't you worry." He pulls us into one of the offices and makes sure to lock the door before pushing me up against the it, he starts speaking, "What's your name.."

I stop him by holding my finger to his lips, "No names handsome, isn't that part of this? Just two strangers who happen to need the same thing and willing to give it to the other? I may never do this but I do know how to please a man." He lets out a growl as he lifts my dress and runs his hands all over. Just as he reaches my panties, he notices how wet they are and quickly tears them away from my body.

"Sorry baby, I hope they weren't one of your favorites, but I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you." All I can do is moan in response as he traces his fingers around me, slowly pushing them inside causing me to moan even more and if possible, even louder than before.

I hear him whisper in my ear, "Baby, I need to fuck you. This one is going to be fast but the next one will be better, I promise." Even his voice makes me wet and I wrap my legs around him as he teases me with the head of his dick. I dig my 5 inch heels into his ass, pushing him in even farther. I surprise myself when I grab him in a kiss, making the sensation even more powerful, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. We stand there in sync, meeting thrust for thrust and after no time at all, my pussy starts trembling around him and I can't stop the screams that escape. Not once do we break eye contact and I swear its the most intense orgasm I have ever had, I see stars. We stand there for a few minutes, coming down from whatever high we are on. Before I know it, he is carrying me over to the couch, never losing contact. We have sex a couple more times before we decide to clean up. It's honestly been the best sex I've ever had, I never wanted him to stop but I can't bring myself to tell him I want more.

"I better get back before my mother starts searching. I had fun."

"I'll see you around. Thanks for that by the way, we both needed it." I turn away quickly before he can see the disappointment all over my face. I said thank you...he said it was fun. What the fuck just happened?!

xxxxxxxxx

The next day...

"Hi my name is Anastasia Steele and I was told to come to the front desk when I got here and ask for a Mr Taylor?" The rude lady at the desk points behind me.

"Miss Steele, my name is Taylor. Luke told me to accompany you upstairs, I hope you don't mind."

Not much is exchanged between us on the way up, Taylor is just like dad..quiet and straight to business so I know not to speak unless spoken to. As the elevator comes to a stop and we step out, I'm amazed that Lukey works in a place as fan-fucking-tastic as this! I could definitely live here and never be bored. Just as Taylor points me in the direction of the office, I hear a voice that I heard not even 24 hours ago and it still does something to me.

"Don't worry about it, Luke. We have plenty of room..." I hear from  
in front of me. "Hey Lukey!"  
I call out just as my companion turns around. Holy fucking shit, its him! Maybe I should have gotten his name, than I wouldn't have had a one night stand with my brothers boss. Well, it was supposed to be one night, but I can guarantee that it will be more than that!

"Hey Ana, your here! I'd like you to meet my boss, Christian Grey. Mr Grey, this is my sister, Anastasia Steele." As Luke is doing intros, I can't help but notice that Christian has the same look on his face that I probably do. I don't know what's come over me (again) but I will be fucking this amazing man before the day is through, and I could care less if my brother knows about it.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian;

Luke Sawyers fucking sister?! Only I would have that kind of luck, and I don't know if I can stay away. Last night was amazing, better than anything I have ever experienced. I just don't know how to figure my head out. Do I tell Luke that she can't stay here? No, that's just mean. Do I confront her and say that it was a one time deal? No, I'm too selfish for that. What if I...

"Uh Ana...what the fuck do you think you are wearing?! There is no way in hell you are leaving in THAT!" I am interrupted from my thoughts by Luke yelling at his sister.

"Oh come on Luke, they are clothes. Every 'naughty' part of my body is covered thank you very much. And besides, your not my father, I can and will wear and do whatever the fuck I want."

I make my way out of my office and stop in my tracks at the sight in front of me. All I can see is the back, but the view is enough to cause my dick to harden instantly. My eyes, starting at the back of her head, roam up and down her delectable body. She has on a sheer fire engine red tank and underneath I can see her black bra. As my eyes travel down, I feel them widen as I take in, what I'm assuming she calls, her shorts. Normally I would be pissed that a girl would wear these, but holy Jesus fuck! I can see the bottom of both cheeks poking out from her jean shorts and it only makes me want to fuck her more. As my eyes stop at her feet, I'm suddenly overcome with the urge to push her up against the wall and make her dig her heels into my ass as I pound into her. I'm a tits and ass man, but there is something sexy about a woman in heels. Especially the 6 inch red ones attached to the mile long legs of the one woman I know I shouldn't want. Fuckin' Luke!

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" Luke asks as he glares his eyes at me.

"Uh...no, I uh...yeah." I hang my head down as I walk to my bedroom, trying not to make eye contact with the enemy. Holy fucking shit! I don't know how I am going to get through the next couple days with her here if every article of clothing is like what she has on today. I can't believe I let Luke catch me ogling his sister. I might have to let him kick my ass for that because I know I would do the same if it was my sister. I decide to have a shower to calm myself down and try to gather my thoughts. I just turn the water off and grab a towel when all of a sudden there is a knock on the bedroom door.

Anastasia;

"Luke, what the fuck is your problem today? You're being an asshole!"

"Don't talk to me like that! We may not be blood but for the last 20 years, I have been your big brother. You need to change, especially since I just caught MY BOSS checking out your ass. Is that what you wanted? To get him at your feet? This isn't like you, Ana. What the hell is going on?"

He has never talked to me like this before, I'm kind of scared to continue this conversation. "Nothing is going on. Yes, your boss is sexy as fuck and I wouldn't mind a ride on that train BUT incase you forgot, I just recently broke up with my boyfriend. Looking for another is the farthest from my mind so if I want to go and have a little bit of fun, you can't stop me. I am not a slut, Luke, but I am also not a little girl anymore. Get over yourself, and how about next time, you don't embarrass the person who signs your paycheck." With that, I storm out of the room leaving my idiotic brother to stew over what I said.

I don't really have a destination in mind, but pretty soon I find myself standing in front of Christians bedroom door. How do I know, you ask? Well, as fucked up as this sounds, I can sense it, and his smell. It's everywhere and it gets me wet just thinking about how it was all over my body last night. I decide to bite the bullet and knock. There's a couple minutes of silence and just as I'm about to walk away, my God answers the door in nothing but a towel. I can feel my nipples harden and the clenching deep down. I run my eyes up and down his body, unconsciously licking my lips, "Can I come in, Christian? I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of a guest reviewer I am adding this. In no way, shape or form am I trying to pass Ana off as a slut or a 'jersey shore wannabe' as you called her. In the last chapter, she wore what she did to get his attention, nothing else. In this chapter, she is wearing what HE requested of her. You don't like it, don't fucking read it. Who cares if she wears revealing clothes and has a tan. Also, not once have I ever mentioned what Christian did for a job. Maybe in my story he isn't a CEO. Get the fuck off my back and leave it alone. Maybe you should sign in and stop being a fucking troll. Have the balls to message me, don't hide behind a fucking 'guesf review'. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia;

He opens the door and let's me in, but also checking behind me before he closes it. I reach behind him and flip the lock in place, because the last thing I need is go be interrupted. "So, first, I would like to apologize for my brother. Sometimes he has an issue keeping his mouth shut. Second, I want to apologize for last night. Not for what happened because that was honestly, the best night I've had in like, ever!" I catch him with a sly smile creeping on his face, almost like he is remembering every detail. "I'm saying sorry for the no names thing. Maybe if we had exchanged them like you wanted to, we could have figured out a different situation and I wouldn't have to put my brother in a compromising situation." He seems a bit confused so I slowly walk towards him and run my fingers up and down his chest. I can hear his breath catch and I know I have him right where I want him.

"Ana, we can't do this here. As much as I would love to fuck you into tomorrow, I can't do that to your brother. I feel bad enough that he caught me staring at you. I may as well have been on my hands and knees with my tongue hanging out. This isn't me. I'm supposed to be the controlled one and your supposed to be the one who acts like I am right now. Up until we had sex, I was the kind of guy that only did one night stands, I wouldn't care about the chick afterwards but than you had to come walking into my life and turn it upside down. I know you said all you wanted was one night, but Ana, I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"Christian, I'm here for a couple days. We can have all the fun we want so don't worry yourself about it. If after my time is up, things have changed than we will figure it out from there but right now, no rules, no limits and definitely no worrying about Luke. Your his boss, so if he has an issue with you fucking his sister, tell him to put his big boy panties back on and get the fuck over it. That's what I do."

I can see the fight he's having with himself so I grab him and crash my lips to his in a kiss that was probably more sensual than last night. And those kisses were something else! As I pull myself away, he whispers against my lips. "I will be at the Fairmount tonight with my brother for dinner. I want you to meet me there, and I don't care what you wear, as long as its a dress and heels." With that he unlocks and opens the door for me to leave. Guess I have an outfit to pick out.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time 8pm rolls around, I find myself standing in the lobby of the Fairmount trying to calm myself down. I don't know why the fuck I'm so nervous, this is what I wanted. I spot the bar and make my way inside, keeping an eye out for my sexy piece of ass. Just as I sit down and order myself a drink, someone sits down beside me and tries to make his move. All I do is turn, look at him and say I'm not interested but even then, he doesn't get the hint.

"Look buddy, I'm waiting for my boyfriend okay? I'm not interested, now please, leave me alone." I grab my drink and make my way to the other side of the bar when I spot him. He has his back to me, but I know it's him. "Christian? Oh my god, it is you! How have you been?"

"Anastasia, what a pleasant surprise." He gets up from the table and gives me a kiss on the cheek before he pulls me into a hug. "

"Do you mind if I join you? Some creep at the bar won't leave me alone and I'm waiting for my boyfriend." They both nod as I grab a seat beside my God.

"So, Ana, how did you meet my baby brother?" Elliott asks, earning him a scowl from Christian.

"We met last night actually, he saved me from a giant douche bag than too," I laugh. "He's a regular knight in shining armor." I glance beside me, taking him all in as he seems to be having a silent conversation with his brother. "Well, I'm going to go phone my man and see what's keeping him. Was nice meeting you Elliott. Christian, till next time." I finish my drink and make my way to the lobby, waiting a couple more minutes before grabbing my phone to call him.

"Grey."

"It's me. Go straight ahead down the hall infront of the bar and I will be in the fourth door on the left. Hurry, I need you."

"Shit. Your sure you need me? Okay, I'm on my way, should be there in a few minutes"

Good thing I knew he was playing it up for his brother or I would be extremely disappointed. I can't help but laugh at myself with the game we are playing. It makes me even more hot for him, seeing him in action. As I make my way to the fourth door, I realize its the men's washroom but when I step inside, I'm amazed and how comfortable it is. A couple minutes later, I feel his presence, and turn around just as he crashes me into the wall.

"This dress is extremely short, Ana. Did you have me in mind when you put it on your hot little body?" I nod my head. The hot pink number I picked out was special just for tonight. Paired with my black 5 inch heels, and long hair curled down my back, it brings out my tan, making it even sexier. As quickly as I was facing him, he flips me so my back is against his chest.

"Put your hands flat against the wall, Ana, and spread your legs." Christian tells me as he's kissing my neck and running his hands all over me. I can't help but moan at the sensations taking over my body. The fact that this sexy as sin man wants me made my fire that much bigger. As I place my palms on the wall and lean forward, I feel him behind me lifting my dress over my ass. "Maybe if your lucky, I will claim this too. I want every part of your body, Anastasia, and believe me when I say, I will have it." I don't know why the thought of him fucking my ass is such a turn on, but I push back into his hands, making it his turn to moan. I glance over my shoulder and see the fire in his eyes. I don't remember seeing it last night, but holy fuck. "Christian, please fuck me! I don't want to wait any longer, I need to feel your hard cock inside me."

"Patience, love. All in due time you will get what's coming to you. Do you know how drop dead gorgeous you are? Even my brother was checking you out. Should I invite him up for some fun too?" I don't know if its a trick question, but I find the strength to shake my head no. "Good answer, baby. Very good answer. I don't like to share what's mine."

As hot as it is hearing him say that, I can't help the words that come out of my mouth. "I'm not yours, Christian, I don't belong to anyone." Next thing I knew, my ass was burning. "Did you just spank me?!"

"Yes I did, and like we discussed, for the rest of your time here, you are MINE. If I had it my way, it would be for longer but I will make do. I will make it so that every time you move, you will be reminded of who was here," he says as he runs his hand along my wet folds than up to my breasts, "and here." I'm trying to keep track of what he's doing, but I realized that he was distracting me as I feel him stick two fingers into my dripping wet pussy. I scream out in ecstasy, making his fingers move faster before he inserts a third, really making me scream. "You like that baby? Are you wishing it was something else? You want my big fat cock in your tight pussy?"

"Oh fuck, Christian!" I can feel my orgasm coming up fast, and from the way he's moving his fingers, I think he can too.

"Come on baby, cum for me. I want you to cum all over my hand while it fucks you." As soon as the words are out if his mouth, the floodgates open. I don't know what's happening to me, but as soon as I feel it running down the legs and tried to stop it, the more he moves. "Did I just..."

"Squirt? Yes, and it was fucking hot! I take it you've never done that before, baby?" I can hear in his voice how turned on he is.

"No! I didn't even know women did that. I mean, I like sex just as much as the next person, but my ex never made me cum like that before!"

"I'm glad I was the one who was able to make you. Now you know exactly what I can do to your body."

If he can do that to me, it really makes me curious as to what else he can do. Apparently he knows my body better than I do. Better than Tristan did, and we did a lot when we were together. As I'm contemplating my feelings, Christian puts his hands on my waist and turns me around to face him, bringing my lips to his while my hands fumble with the belt and zipper on his pants. "I want you so bad, Christian. I don't know what's going on with this, but I don't ever want it to stop."

"I feel the same baby, let me fuck you." I nod against him as I jump into his arms and he grabs my ass slamming me onto his hard cock. "Oh fuck...me...oh my god! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" I scream as I throw my head back, while he starts kissing my neck, hitting that certain spot behind me ear making me move faster and grinding harder against him.

"Fuck, Ana. Yeah baby, right there."

"I feel it Christian, I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

"Let it go, Anastasia. I'm right there with you, cum with me" I can feel his dick getting harder as I feel my release getting closer and before I know it, I'm collapsing in his arms riding out the ending of another earth shattering orgasm.

As Christian puts me down so we can get cleaned up, I take a look around the room. "You know, we seem to have a thing with random rooms and walls. Are you ever going to take me in a bed?"

He laughs, "I will take you wherever I can get you baby. And I will gladly take you in my bed. You deal with your brother and I will make it happen."

I smile before I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek. "You keep this up and maybe I will do it sooner than you think." I watch him get cleaned up. He really is a beautiful man, I would be stupid to walk away from him, but I don't know if I could handle another relationship. But maybe, just maybe, he will be the one to break down the walls that I've built around my heart and I might end up being happy for the first time in a year.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Anastasia_;

"So, Mr Hot Shot, what did you tell your brother? That I was some business deal gone wrong?" I can't help but laugh, this situation would be so much easier if we weren't hiding.

"Actually, yes," he laughs. "But I think he has an idea that something was going on because gave me a funny look when I got up from the table. I don't care though, Ana. And that's..."

Just as he's about to say something, both of our phones ring. Looking at the caller id and seeing a number I don't recognize, I figure it could be my crazy mother so I answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is her. Oh..umm...okay, yeah. I'm on my way I guess. Okay, thank you."

I hang up and look at Christian, but notice he's still on the phone, screaming at whoever is on the other end. I can't believe this! I would've rather dealt with Carla than who was actually on the phone. As I see Christian hang up, I can't help but ask who it was.

"It was my brother. Apparently he met up with Luke for some drinks after I left him. Some things were said and some punches were thrown. And now, Elliott is sitting with my mother at the hospital holding a fucking ice pack to his eye while getting stitches. Who called you?"

"The police. Apparently, I was my brothers one phone call even though he refused to actually talk to me. Care to take a ride?"

xxxxxxxxxx

As we pull into the police station parking lot, I can't help but be super pissed off that my brother was so stupid. I've seen him get mad, I've seen him put guys in the hospital. Hell, one of those guys happened to be my ex boyfriend and I didn't even care because he deserve it. But, Elliott? Really? He better have a good explanation for what happened, if he doesn't, than I'm sure he can be looking for a new job.

As we walk in, I feel all eyes on us, forgetting that an hour ago I was behind fucked like our lives depended on it and I was still wearing my semi skanks-r-us dress. "Hi, I'm here to see my brother, Luke Sawyer." The guard behind the glass starts looking me up and down like I'm a piece of meat before he notices Christian standing beside me. He shakes his head before speaking, "yes, sorry miss. Right this way. He can go any time but he does need bail money. Now, I don't know the situation but it is your call for what you want to do." I just nod my head in agreement as we make our way down the hall to where the cells are. As we get closer, I feel my anger bubble up even more, and instead of saying even a hello to my dear brother, I lay into him.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Luke? How could you be so stupid? Now I have to come up with the bail money to get you out of jail and pray to god the person you beat the shit out of doesn't press charges."

All of a sudden his face changes to rage, "What the fuck was I thinking? I was wondering how long my sister thought she could get away with sleeping with my boss and me not find out. That poor fuck was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I knew I couldn't beat the shit out of him," he says pointing at Christian, "so I hit the next best thing."

"Okay for one, who I sleep with is none of your concern, whether he is your boss or not. I am not a kid anymore, Luke, and you can control who I spend my time with. For two, did that person really have to be Elliott? What has he ever done to you besides be your friend?"

"You know what," Luke begins, "I don't even know why you fucking showed up. Just go back and finish playing house with your newest boy toy. Leave me the fuck out of it."

"Fine, if that's how you wanna act than so be it but don't expect me to come to your rescue next time. You can find your own way out of this place. Give me a call when you get off your high horse." And with that, I grab Christians hand and walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Luke_**

I love my sister. I love my sister. I love my sister.

FUCK! No matter how many times I tell myself that right now, all I want to do is strangle her! I don't even know who she is because the way she's acting is definitely not her. I'm glad she left that douche bag, but why does she have to flirt with my boss? After seeing her walk out of the penthouse in the horrid dress tonight, I found myself sitting at some bar called the Alibi Room, alone with my thoughts waiting for Elliott. Just as I order another drink, I feel him pat me on the shoulder.

"How's it goin' fuck face?" He laughs.

"Oh you know, just drowning my sorrows. What is your ugly mug up to?"

"Just left my brother at the Fairmont, said he had some business thing but I think that's bullshit." I eye him suspiciously after that statement, mostly because he is refusing to make eye contact with me, instead calling over the bartender and ordering a drink.

"What aren't you telling me, Ell?"

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm not telling you something? That's not the way I work bro..."

"Okay, just shut the fuck up. For one, you barely look at me. Two, your rambling, which you never do. What's going on?"

He sighs, "Your sister, who is drop dead fucking gorgeous by the way," I give him a look that makes him cower. "Sorry dude. Anyways, your sister walked over to our table saying something about meeting her 'boyfriend' but Christian never took his eyes off of her. As soon as she walked away, that's when he got up and said he had to leave. Something's gotta be going on there, I've seen my brother check out chicks before but this was different. He feels something for her."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, this shit pisses me off. "I don't fucking think so! I don't give a shit if he's my boss or not, that's my little sister and its man-code that you just don't so that shit...sisters, exes, mothers,aunts..all off fucking limits."

"Luke, come on man! I've seen the way you look at Mia. Your telling me that if you had the chance, you wouldn't go after her? Yeah, she's my sister but as long as your both happy, I don't fucking care. You would just pay the consequences if you hurt her. Just like Christian will have to do if he hurts Ana. She's hot and single, probably wants it just as much as he does. Get the fuck over it..."

He doesn't have a chance to finish that sentence before my fist is connecting with his face. The only issue with me drinking is, I black out. I haven't drank in a long time because of that, and here I am drowning my sorrows in beer and whiskey. Before I know it, someone is pulling me off Elliott and I'm being thrown into the back of a cop car after having cuffs put on my wrists. I don't know who to be more pissed off at. Myself for getting so out of control, Elliott for just speaking, my sister for going after Grey or him for allowing it to happen. This is one very fucked up situation.

"You get one phone call when we get back to the station."

"My sister. But you can talk to her, I'm too fucking pissed off." The cop in the front just nods his head letting me know he understands as he starts the car and heads down the road. The rest of the ride to the station is quiet, and I'm thankful for that so I can stew in my thoughts a little bit longer. I do everything I'm supposed to; don't fight when they take me out of the car, let them take my fingerprints - which is going to be useless since this will all go away, I just know it - and I let them toss me in a cell. The only thing I regret doing is giving them Ana's number so she can come try and bail me out. And I'm reminded of my stupidity as I hear heels clicking on the cement floor and her screeching voice as she stands infront of me, yelling.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Luke? How could you be so stupid? Now I have to come up with the bail money to get you out of jail and pray to god the person you beat the shit out of doesn't press charges." Don't push me, little sister.

"What the fuck was I thinking? I was wondering how long my sister thought she could get away with sleeping with my boss and me not find out. That poor fuck was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I knew I couldn't beat the shit out of him," I say pointing at Christian, "so I hit the next best thing."

"Okay for one, who I sleep with is none of your concern, whether he is your boss or not. I am not a kid anymore, Luke, and you cannot control who I spend my time with. For two, did that person really have to be Elliott? What has he ever done to you besides be your friend?" He's the brother of the fucktard your sleeping with.

"You know what," I start, "I don't even know why you fucking showed up. Just go back and finish playing house with your newest boy toy. Leave me the fuck out of it."

"Fine, if that's how you wanna act than so be it but don't expect me to come to your rescue next time. You can find your own way out of this place. Give me a call when you get off your high horse." As she spits the last words at me and I watch her walk away, I have to stop myself from banging my head against the bars. I am such a fucking asshole.

**_Anastasia_**

I am so pissed off as we make our way out of the police station that I don't make a sound. Christian must know because he follows me quietly out to the car. As soon as we hop in the back, though, all bets are off and I find myself straddling the hot piece of ass beside me. Grabbing his face between my hands, kissing him with everything I have while grinding myself on his crotch. He lets out a moan that stifled by my mouth as he runs his hands up and down my body, moving my dress farther up as he goes.

"Take your pants off, Christian. I want to feel you inside me." I whisper against his lips, as he lifts his ass off the seat to pull his pants down. As he sits down down, I slam myself onto his hard cock, revelling in the feeling it gives me. As I start moving up and down, he grabs onto my hips making me go faster and harder. As he pounds into me, I get that familiar feeling and all I want to do is let go. Christian must feel the same because he picks up speed, both of us throwing our heads back as we explode around each other. I don't know if its just from the adrenaline or not, but I see stars and before they have fully disappeared, I climb off Christian and flop onto the seat beside him, fixing my clothes and trying to clean up.

"I'm not complaining at all, but what was that about, Ana?" Christian asks as he does up his pants.

I let out a big sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I am just so pissed off and your over there looking all fucking hot and sexy and even looking at you right now I could fuck you again, but I won't until I get myself controlled."

"Oh, don't you dare apologize. That was pretty fucking hot, and I wouldn't mind doing that again. But what's wrong? What's got you pissed off?"

"Were you not in the same room I was? What gives my brother the fucking right to talk to me like that and tell me what to do? I'm not a little girl and I can look out for myself. As much as I do appreciate and love him, I'm tired of it! If I want to fuck his boss, then I'm going to fuck his boss. No one said we were going to get married, have kids and the house with the white picket fence. This is for fun, this is something that's only going to last until I head back home." Even as I say those words, I don't believe them. This man has done something to me. To my heart. If I do go home and never talk to him again, being with and loving another man will never be possible because my gray-eyed stranger has captivated me. He's taken over every part of me, but I can't tell him how I feel or he may think I'm some psycho freak. I know what I need to do. Me leaving is the best option, for everyone involved.

"Ana...are you okay?" I hear him ask quietly beside me.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just working through my thoughts. I, uh..yeah." As I feel the car park, I make my exit and head towards the elevator in hopes that Christian can keep it tucked in his pants. How do I go about this? Not that he's going to be hurt if I leave, he will probably be glad that he doesn't have to deal with the drama of Anastasia Steele. All the guys are thankful I leave once they get to know the real me, I'm not a good person. Tristan told me that when we broke up. His words exactly..'I can't fucking believe I stayed for this long. Six years I wasted with you. Oh don't cry, Ana. You've got some pretty fucked up shit going on in that thing you call a head. Didn't you ever wonder why I was never around?'..I'm still locked into horrible memories when we come to a stop at the top floor of the penthouse, and I make my hasty retreat to the room I'm sleeping in. I move like a robot, packing what little stuff I brought with me before making my way out to the entrance to say goodbye. I see Christian waiting in the same spot I left him, it's almost like he knew what I was going to do. That's what I thought, anyways, until I see the sadness and shock in his eyes when he takes in my luggage.

"I think I'm going to head home. I don't want to cause any problems between you and Luke, that really wasn't my intention at all. I'm so sorry, Christian. You deserve better than..this." I give him a kiss on the cheek and step into the elevator, refusing to make eye contact even though I can feel him watching me. The ride down goes fast, and thank god the tears don't fall until I get in the car and start moving, I just hope I can drive home without crashing. That would be the easy way out, and I know I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but...I seem to be a failure at everything these days. I couldn't keep my boyfriend happy. My brother ended up in jail. And I started to fall for the one person I know I shouldn't have. Why anyone would love me is a question I will constantly be asking. I'm not worth anyone's time.

**_Christian_**

I can't believe she's gone. And I just let her go. After standing in the hallway for half an hour, watching the elevator in hopes she comes back, I make my way to the bar and pour myself a drink. Drinking solves everything I've come to realize. It numbs the pain you feel inside. I down my glass of scotch and lay my head back on the couch, closing my eyes and hoping that when I open them, this will just be a bad dream and she will still be here. No woman has ever gotten to me like this before. Of course, I've never allowed them to get close like Ana did, and now I remember why I acted the way I did. Before I get too wrapped up in my thoughts, I decide to grab myself another drink, but I'm interrupted by a voice I really don't want to hear.

"Where the fuck is my sister?"

"Well, if I knew that do you think I would be sitting here right now?" I snap back at Luke.

"What did you do? Why would she leave and not say a fucking word?"

"Don't you dare try to put the fucking blame on me, Sawyer. She left because of you. You were acting too high-and-fucking-mighty for her so she packed her shit and she fucking left." I turn around to pour myself a drink, trying to ignore him but as I turn around and take in his defeated look, I can't help but feel sorry for him. "Look, I don't know what has gone on between the two of you, but don't drag me into it. I wish she would have talked to me instead of just walking away, but I know for a fact that I didn't do anything wrong. We left the police station and she was mad, like, pissed! at you, and than something happened and she retreated into herself. She blocked me out, she wouldn't even look at me as she was leaving. By the way, who posted bail?"

He lets out a big sigh, "Taylor." After he pauses, lets out another big sigh, he continues. "Ana and I have always been close. I mean, our parents got together when she was just a little kid so I've always been around, and she loved that she had an older brother. Her ex was a friend of mine, and even though I knew the kind of person he was, I still let them date. I knew more about their relationship than she did. I knew when he was cheating on her, I knew when he lied. But, he threatened me with my job if I ever told her because his dad was my boss at the time. It just got to the point that I couldn't handle hurting my baby sister anymore.

"I finally told her but she already knew. She stayed with him because she claimed to love him no matter what. She finally came to her senses when she had one of his 'flings' confront her at her work. She was crushed, Grey, it took everything I had not to go and kill the bastard. He tried to turn the tables and say that she's fucked in the head, it's all her fault, on and on..you have to forgive me for being a little protective, especially since I know of how you treat women."

I'm a little shocked at what he just said, and even though I know he's right, I can't not tell him. "She's different, you know. I can't shake her, Luke, she's got a hold on me that no one ever has had before."

He looks me dead in the eyes, "I know, Elliott told me how you were looking at her. I just don't know if I like it."

I get up and pour each of us another drink before sitting back down beside him. "What do we do now?"

"Get drunk." he replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**When you read this, picture Bella in New Moon after Edward leaves, just sitting in a chair by the window. Not moving, not talking..just sitting.**

Anastasia

_Hey Ans, it's Luke. Just calling to check in and see how your doing. Mr Grey told me how you left. I wish you would've stayed so we could talk. But yeah, just call me back please._

_Ana, I'm getting worried. It's been almost a week and you haven't called. I need to know your okay._

_Anastasia, I know your home! Why haven't you called? If I don't hear from you by tomorrow morning, then I'm coming to see you_.

No matter how many times I hear my phone ring and the voices on the answering machine. No matter how many times I hear the pounding on my front door, I can't bring myself to answer. Everything I've done in my life doesn't make sense to me anymore. I barely talk to my parents, they are too wrapped up in their own lives to really give a shit. My dad is usually golfing, playing poker with the guys or looking for his next piece of ass. My mother on the other hand, well, Luke's mother, sits by the pool drinking while watching the pool boy. If he's not cleaning that, he's banging her. How do I know these things? You happen to see things happening around you when no one else knows your there. My father tried to pay me off when I caught him screwing my dance teacher, and then mother took me on a shopping spree when I caught her with Pierre.

When I told Luke, he didn't believe me. He says his mother would never do such things, she's an angel in his eyes. Him and I have always been close but that caused a rift between us for a couple months. I guess you could say my rebellion started then. Since my parents never cared, I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. The memory of losing my virginity passes through my mind, one of those things that no matter how hard you try to push them aside, they keep reappearing. I was thirteen and my friend Karla had dragged me to a party her cousin was throwing. As soon as we walked in, eyes followed us. We were fresh meat, forbidden fruit. It's almost like they could smell that we had never been fucked before. Well, that all changed when a hot senior started paying attention to me and not long after, I found myself naked on a bed, trying not to cry until he was out of the room. He was so cold and didn't care about being gentle with me. I've seen my fair share of dicks since then, and he was by far the smallest, but it still hurt. It felt like he was ripping me in half, and I never even got off. Fucking asshole. That wasn't the part that hurt the most though. Apparently he went down and bragged to all his friends that he fucked a virgin, so no matter where I went, people stared. Some laughed, some made jokes, others snubbed me completely.

I became the one that no one wanted to be friends with but yet the guys wanted a piece because they thought I was easy. By this time, Luke had moved out for work and so I was left alone. Even though I knew I deserved better, guys were paying attention to me, so I gave in. I became known as the 'town bicycle' and the jokes never stopped. That was the last time I remember being in this exact place. I retreated into myself, because if I didn't show emotion, then I couldn't get hurt, or I couldn't hurt others.

I met Tristan a few months later. The one guy who, supposedly, liked me for me and not what everyone was saying. I am such a fucking idiot that I fell for everything. He was so sweet and gentle, never pushing me to do things I didn't want to do. I knew that since he was friends with Luke he should've been off limits, but I felt loved from the beginning. Six years...six years of him cheating on me. Lying to me, calling me down, telling me I was never good enough. But yet I stayed. I loved him enough to stay, to forgive him for the things he had done, the pain he had caused me. I stayed because I was tired of being alone. Tired of feeling so down on myself that just the thought of sharing a bed with someone was enough to make me forget I was such a horrible person. But when we broke up, I had never felt any lighter then I did that day. I thought I saw the dark clouds lifting, making it brighter, wanting to lead me down a better path. But as usual, I was wrong.

Remembering everything that I've been through, my attraction to Christian starts to make sense. I was lonely, longing for someone's touch. I went back to my old ways and treated him no differently then I did those boys in school. I showed him I was easy and that he could get what he wanted. But then I had to go and have feelings for him, resulting in breaking my own heart so I didn't break his. This is what I'm best at. I would rather hurt myself then hurt anyone else, but yet I hate hurting. This is something I will never win no matter how hard I try. I'm a failure at everything to do with my life. It would just be easier to take myself out of the equation, right? Yes and no. I hear my bedroom door open interrupting my thoughts. I hear two sets of steps on the floor, I can smell two different scents letting know that both Luke and Christian are standing behind me. I know they are trying to talk to me but all I hear is muffled words. Luke must know that something isn't right because he kneels down in front of me. I don't move my eyes in his direction but I know he's there, resting his hand on my knee as he speaks.

"Ana...Ana, honey look at me please." I hear Luke pleading. I still can't seem to look at him, but he always comes to save me. He's my big brother and I know he loves me but he shouldn't. I've done nothing but fuck up everyone's lives. I'm worthless, I'm disgusting, ugly. Why would anyone want to know me? I'm nothing. I feel the tears slide down my cheeks as I listen to my brothers voice sound so lost and broken. "Hey dad? Yeah, it's Luke. Look, I need your help...it's Ana. It's happening again..."


End file.
